Graduation Day/Chapter 2
One Day Before Graduation Day: Chapter 2 . . . Written by Ruka: Alright...let's see...The Idiot's Guide to the Human Body: microPad version... begins to read... Ruka: Thought processes are usually handled in something called a "brain", located...in the head, which in this diagram is above where I'm located. Between me and this "head" is a tube-thing. So all I have to do is go up...that what it says in this little- no wait, this says "throw up." pauses. Ruka: Throw up what? Outside Amy... Amy: Um, no...I don't remember discussing any "special, romantic things" with you, Sixty. Sixty: What? But, last night, you said...and the party...and... Amy: Uhh...nope, can't remember. But, it does sound nice. Bye! walks down the hall. Yes, it's another Free Day at school. Sixty: What happened to her? Did she suddenly forget? Is she lying? What- of the corner of his eye, Sixty spots Eight suspiciously stepping away... Sixty: Eight! Do you know anything about Amy and her memory being gone?! Eight: Umm...yes, I do, actually. Sixty: Well then, tell me! Eight: Okay, okay, here's what I saw. Amy, right, she was walkin' home, then BAM! Uh...Jimmy! Jimmy: Huh? Eight: Yeah, Jimmy! I see Jimmy walkin' up to Amy with this weird mind-control gun- Jimmy: Mind-control gun? Eight: -and he was like, "Yo Amy, see what I got here? This is gonna erase yo' mind right here, you get what I'm sayin'?" Sixty: Really? Eight: Yeah. You can guess what happened next. Sixty: Hey! Jimmy! Amy. Ruka: After hours of examination and context clues, I have come to the conclusion that Amy is the one that will throw up what's inside this dark cave if I try to go up the tube thing. So, I guess I can't "break the ties". But do I really have to kill her? ''Sounds a bit violent. looks around for an answer, and spots an unconscious corpse. Ruka: Who's that? slithers his liquid body over to the corpse and tries to lift it. It is Dimentio! (You remember when he was accidentally eaten, right?). Ruka: Please come back to life! I need a friend! Dimentio: What...you need...Arend...? Ruka: No, what's that? I said I need a ''friend. Dimentio consciousness: Oh. Well, I'm Dimentio, former leader of the Void. I got eaten, I see. And you are? Ruka: My name? I don't know. Eight always called me Ruka, but I overheard him one day say that my name was an... Dimentio: An? Ruka: An...ankronim? Dimentio: An acronym. It means the letters in your name each stand for words that goes together. Ruka: Oh. Well, I'm working on a plan... Back at Eight & Sixty's school... Jimmy: Don't make up stories about me, you jerk. Eight: Ow...okay. gets up off the floor. Eight: Sheesh, he has a hard hit. walks back over to Eight. Sixty: Alright, what did you do to her?! Eight: Me? What about...uh...Michael...maybe John, I don't know! Sixty: So, you're saying you have no idea why Amy does not remember our talk last night? Amy. Ruka: It involves this "brain" that apparently all humans have. It makes choices and sends messages that trigger actions for the person it's inside. I need some way to get to this girl's so I can "break her ties" with a boy. That's what Eight said. Dimentio: Sounds hard. Any other plans you got? Ruka: Eight said the only other option is to kill her. Dimentio: Oh...well, I can see if my teleport powers work, but it requires a lot of energy. Energy I don't know if I have anymore. Ruka: Also, I've been researching this whole "eating" thing that people do. I figured it could be useful since we're apparently inside where the food goes. See, the humans have these eating times. There are 3 for most people. If we can time this girl's, we can avoid being covered in her meals. Understand? Dimentio: I see. So, when's the next t- and Dimentio get covered by random lunch things. Ruka: Speak of the devil. Dimentio: Yeah, devil's'' food''. Ha! Ruka: I don't know what the heck you're talking about, and even I know that's a bad joke. Back to Eight... Eight home: God, that Sixty! Sooner or later he'll find out it was me. I'm pretty sure he knows already. I hope Ruka's doing his job. What I did was supposed to help him... [Eight transforms into Sixteen, an alternate form he got from the Void.] Sixteen: With this form's added power I'll give that Ridiculous User Kommanded Amoeba one final push. I still don't get the name. He's much bigger than a microscopic amoeba. Oh well, the Void can be weird like that. before running off, here's Sixty coming up the hill. Sixteen: Oh boy. Gotta run! runs off. Sixty: I think I heard someone running. Did you? Amy: No, why? Sixty: I bet it was Eight. He's out to get you, you know. Amy: Oh, stop. He didn't erase my memory. You're lucky I still remember all that's happened to us, or I wouldn't be with you right now. Sixty: That's supposed to make me feel better? Amy: No, but- there's that pain again! Sixty: And heeere we go, with the on-and-off pain. Amy: It's gone. Sixty: Yeah, yup, sure it's- Amy: Back! Sixty: My god! Will Ruka and Dimentio succeed in their plan? What's Sixteen's "final push"? The final chapter is almost here... Category:Chapters Category:Outside the Void Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters